It is frequently a requirement to turn a page of music in a booklet of music (or for a disabled person to read a book), and unless an assistant is available, a musician needs page.
This problem has been recognised and whilst attempts have been made to provide an effective music page turner, the attempts known to the applicant have not been commercially acceptable on a large scale, and the main object of this invention is to provide a device which can be readily foot-operated (or otherwise operated remotely) to turn a page of music and thereby obviate the need for the presence of an assistant.